


Midwinter Liaisons

by Ganelon8



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, The Lady has a name here, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Rather than heading back to court, Gawain agrees to spend the rest of the holiday with Lord and Lady de Hautdesert, especially once he learns the they are both as interested in him as he is in them...Changes the ending of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight and also includes a short epilogue chapter where they head to court together and solve the most famous Arthurian love triangle





	1. Sir Gawain and the Lord and Lady de Hautdesert

He left Hautdesert on New Year’s Day expecting to meet his death at the Green Castle. He bared his head of his helmet, exposing his hair, face, and neck, and knelt before his would-be executioner. For the first blow, he flinched. The second never came, and the third was just a nick. Gawain could only stare in mute astonishment as the Green Knight offered him a hand to his feet. Gawain took it, the large hand gloved in green enveloping his own.

“But… why? Why did you not kill me?” he said.

“I would not kill a man whose crime was that he loved life too much to die,” the Green Knight said. He still towered over Gawain at a height over seven feet tall. His hair and beard hung long, and his green armour shone in the early morning light.

“But… but how did you know that I took the girdle?” Gawain said. He looked at the Green Knight for a long moment, then felt himself gasp and flush all at once as he recognized the man before him as his host, Lord Bertilak de Hautdesert.

The lord nodded. “I am both the Green Knight and Bertilak. My wife told me that she offered you a magical girdle as a way to escape death today, and it was a test to see if you would truly pass all of your winnings to me, as you did with the rest.”

Gawain’s face grew redder at that, and he took half a step back. “Do not mock me, sir. I was sincere, even if this whole scheme that you and your lady concocted was to simply make a fool of me. Will you be satisfied if I said that it had worked? Whether it was the doing of your lady, or you, or something in me, I did feel something with the game you both made me play!”

“Our intent was not to make you seem foolish! It was quite the opposite,” Bertilak said. “It was a test, sure, but not in the way you seem to think it. Your aunt had the girdle made for you, to protect you in battle, like the scabbard to Excalibur was meant to protect your uncle the king. She did not want you to be careless with your life, though, and wanted to be sure you would know the power of the item she crafted for you.”

“You know my Aunt Morgan?” Gawain said. He wrapped his arms around himself, clutching at the girdle that crossed his chest. “It still would have been much simpler to have simply given me the girdle herself, rather than to rope you and your wife into this scheme.”

“There are more things at work here than you are aware of,” Bertilak said.

“And it is not for me to know. It never is. I understand,” Gawain said, and shook his head. “Well then, sir, your scheme moved me more than you knew, and you have fulfilled your end of the bargain you made with my aunt. But, take this! I do not want it anymore!” Gawain tossed the girdle at the other knight, who easily caught it.

“This is meant for you,” Bertilak began.

“I will not wear it,” Gawain interrupted. “I am afraid that I must make my way back to court now. Good day, sir.”

“Gawain, wait a moment and listen before you go,” Bertilak said. “You have said, more than once now, that you were moved during this scheme, and that you felt made a fool out of. If you are referring to the exchanges between you and my wife, then you and myself, let me tell you that neither Roselle nor myself remained unmoved as well.”

He stared at Bertilak for another moment, eyes wide. “My lord, you cannot mean that.”

“I do,” Bertilak said, his voice a low rumble as a smile came over his mouth. “I know that Roselle and myself would both be very happy if you came back to finish the holiday with us. She didn’t get to say good-bye yesterday.”

“Are you certain?” Gawain said.

“I am. Whatever time you would like to spend with us, we would be honoured to share it with you.”

Gawain shook his head again, but this time he was trying not to smile. “I would be a failure as a knight if I left a lady disappointed in such a way. I have no choice but to return with you.”

Bertilak gave a great belly-laugh and wrapped the smaller knight up in an embrace, lifting his feet from the snowy ground. “I am glad to hear you say that, Gawain!”

They laughed on their way back to the castle as they rode side by side. Bertilak said that he and Roselle would explain more about the worries that his aunt had, only if he wished to hear them, since they could not be unheard once they were shared. Gawain agreed to listen, but he let Bertilak still carry the girdle back to Hautdesert. At some point on the ride back, the green seemed to leak from Bertilak, and he returned to the coloration he had within his keep, but his larger height and musculature remained.

There was a figure waiting before the stone walls of the castle and standing in the snow without even a cloak to cover her. The woman was easily recognizable as Roselle, with her long dark hair and red smile. She had on a dress of green and gold, and she ran out to meet them even as more snow began to fall.

“So then, my lord, you were able to convince Sir Gawain to come back for a meal!” Roselle said with a laugh once she was a few feet away from the knights.

“It was not very hard, my lady,” Gawain said, dismounting and bowing towards her.

“Oh indeed? Whatever could have made you come back here, I wonder,” she said, still smiling as she gave him a curtsy in return as elaborate as his bow. “And my dear husband! How good to see you, too!”

“I did see you earlier today, if you recall,” Bertilak said, dismounting as well. He was also smiling, and he and his wife adopted the easy rhythms Gawain recognized from when they quipped at the other with old jokes.

“Yes, but it was for such a short time, and I really was half asleep when you left to arm yourself this morning,” Roselle said. “Now then, shall we get some breakfast?”

“It is closer to lunch now, I daresay,” Bertilak said. They were both half looking at him even as they smiled, inviting him into the jokes as well. Gawain found himself smiling, unable to remain serious when they were both teasing.

“That sounds wonderful,” Gawain said. Roselle, a few steps ahead, held a hand out to him. Gawain stepped forward, taking her hand first to bring it to his lips, then to hold in his own. 

A stable hand came to take care of the horses, and Gawain walked between Roselle and Bertilak into the keep. He knew his way around by now, and he recognized where they lead him. They sat in the private room with the fireplace, where Gawain had initially made the bargain with Bertilak to share whatever they won over the course of his stay. It had been less than a week since then, yet he felt like a different person. 

“I see that you no longer have the girdle,” Roselle said, since it was clearly visible from where it now was tied to Bertilak’s belt.

“I do not,” Gawain said, and he blushed. “I still think there are easier ways to have given this to me.”

“We did not want the others at court to know the power that this object has,” Bertilak said, pouring a goblet of wine for each of them. “There is something dangerous brewing at your court, and if the girdle can help keep you somewhat safer, that’s a relief to many folk.”

“I helped your aunt to embroider it for you, to make certain the enchantments sewn in would remain intact. Please do keep it, Gawain,” Roselle said. “Bertilak and I have grown very fond of you, and would hate to see you get hurt.”

This time, when Bertilak held the girdle back out, Gawain did take it. He didn’t attach it to himself yet, but he said, “I should like to hear more of this danger you have mentioned.” 

“Speak to your Aunt Morgan about this first,” Roselle said. “She can tell you better than us. Then speak with your aunt, the queen. She will need an ally in this. But, let us leave talk of such things for a later time. For now, it is still a holiday.”

It was easier than expected for Gawain to put those worries from his mind. The company was more than pleasant, and even though he had enjoyed the time he spent with the lord and lady for the last week, now that he knew the real intent behind their agreement, this was somehow even better. He didn’t remember when he had smiled as much as he was now, and as they took turns sharing stories to try and make him laugh, he provided his own anecdotes of life at court, or the misadventures he and his brothers had gotten into while questing. 

“There will be a feast tonight, but a larger one to celebrate,” Bertilak said after a bit. “Some of the people you’ve already met will be there, as will other neighbors of ours, and a few from the Otherworld.”

“Will my Aunt Morgan be there?” Gawain said, remembering how she had been in the castle disguised the day before.

“She left last night for her own realm,” Roselle said. “I imagine she’s scryed on us since then to see what happened with the girdle. But we know the way to reach her castle safely, so can always take you there.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you,” Gawain said.

“It is no trouble,” Roselle said, the corners of her lips tilting up just slightly. “We’re happy enough to spend time with you.”

Gawain felt the light brush of a hand on his leg, so he put a hand atop it and with his other, grasped Bertilak’s. 

By the time that afternoon had come around, they had spent a good few hours speaking of everything from the last week they had spent together and the contest that the de Hautdeserts had instigated, how Gawain had been enjoying life at court and more about his family, more of how Roselle and his aunt moved in similar circles and so were friends with one another, and anything else that struck their fancy. Only when the castle steward came over to ask for his lord or lady’s assistance did Gawain realize how long they had been talking for. They agreed to see to their duties before that evening, and asked if there was anything Gawain wished to do before the feast that evening.

“I would not say no to a bath,” Gawain said. As a knight errant, it was hard to remain clean while on the road, but he tried as best he could to keep himself well groomed. 

“Take your time, there are a few things we need to see to before tonight,” Bertilak said, standing up. He offered a hand to Gawain, who took it as he too stood.

“Thank you, I shall,” Gawain said. 

One of the servants lead Gawain up a set of stairs and familiar corridor. Gawain had the same room as the earlier nights he had spent here. The only difference was that there was already a tub sat before the fireplace, steam and scents that he took a moment to place as lavender and sage coming from within. The bed was neatly made, which made him blush thinking of what had almost happened there, and what now probably would. 

He carefully wrapped up the girdle, and set that next to his sword as he unbuckled that from his side. The rest of his clothes he was less careful with, and he undressed quickly to feel as little chill as possible before slipping into the bath.

Only when he sank into the warm water did his toes finally warm up from the earlier jaunt in the snow. Gawain shut his eyes and fully sat in the tub, sitting against the side and leaning his head back. With the fire crackling away and the windows tightly shut, the room was very warm. 

He only realized that he had fallen asleep when the knock at the door woke him up. The water was cool but the fire was still burning merrily in the hearth. 

“I’ll be right there,” Gawain called to whomever was at the door. He got up from the tub and glanced around for a moment before finding a robe, which he pulled on and belted. He opened the door to find one of the servants, their arms full of towels and a clean set of clothing.

“Lady de Hautdesert sent me to bring these to you, sir knight,” the servant said. “Shall I help you dress?”

“Thank you, but I can manage,” Gawain said. He took the proffered bundle. 

“I have also been sent to request your presence at the feast this evening. It is an informal event, sir, so there is no need to rush your arrival.”

“Please tell our lady that I shall get ready as soon as I can, all the same. And thank you.” 

When he was alone again with the door closed, Gawain set out the clothes and towels he had been given. He rubbed his hair as dry as he could while looking over the selection.

The tunic was made of a very soft fabric, dyed a dark red with the sleeves trimmed in gold embroidery. As he spread all of the clothing out, in varied shades all of which would undoubtedly suit him well, he noticed that they were all finely sewn and made of soft fabrics. They were certainly new. He dressed quickly, since it was still winter even in this cold room, and stood before a tall mirror for before heading downstairs. 

In new clothes and fully clean from the bath, Gawain looked more like the knight he had been when he left court to seek out the Green Chapel. He was that same man, but also not. He didn’t feel older, if anything younger in his newfound desire for life, but perhaps more mature. He looked much the same, though. His red-gold hair was still damp, but there was nothing to be done about that. But when he noticed that he was unconsciously smiling, Gawain realized that somewhere along this quest he had lost some of the tension and worry he had been carrying all his life, and he didn’t mourn for that. 

Smiling still, he walked from his room and downstairs. He paused at the threshold for a moment, looking in to watch the crowd of folk that were in the feasting hall. There were the same local people he had seen about the last week, and some others who had something Otherworldly about their appearances, whom he guessed to be visitors from those fey lands. Many of them looked human enough, but with slight variances. Some had skin with a slight green hue hidden just beneath the brown or pink tones, some had ears that extended a touch longer than they would on a regular human, some seemed to glide rather than walk across the floor. Others still were more obviously touched by the arcane in one way or another, with a colour more vibrant in their eyes, or little lights floating around their person, or something very overt like tattoos of runes on an arm or long gossamer wings barely sketched into the space behind them or foliage of some variety growing from their head rather than hair.

There were two people that he was hoping to see, though, and when he did finally catch sight of them, standing together arm in arm, both talking and laughing and smiling, Gawain’s breath caught for a moment. 

He was lucky, he thought to himself. Not many people met once person they loved, let alone two. He still could hardly believe that they felt the same about him, too. 

When they noticed Gawain standing on the edge of the room, they waved him over, and he gladly went to them. Roselle and Bertilak each took one of his arms, and he found that he fit between them perfectly.

The feast passed by in something of a blur. Even though Gawain was normally good with names, he was sure he would be forgetting more than half of the ones he had been told that evening. He still did his best to be courteous, though, but he was glad when Bertilak and Roselle asked at nearly the same moment when they should all make their departure. They exchanged smirks at speaking nearly in synch. 

“This has been a wonderful supper, but… I would head up as soon as it suits you both,” Gawain said. 

They agreed, and after making some good-byes, all left the hall together. Had it been his uncle’s court, Gawain would have felt anxious about leaving so obviously with two other people. Among the guests, though, were couples or other trios or singular folk who did not fall into that normative partnership of knight and lady. Gawain knew things were different in the Otherworld and the closer one got to it, judging from what he had heard from the enchantresses who lived on its borders and either aided or hindered knights, but seeing it was different. It relieved him, and made him stand a little taller himself, seeing other people who he seemed to have similarities to. 

“Thank you again for welcoming me back here,” Gawain said, as they walked up a set of stairs. “I have also enjoyed meeting everyone.”

“We hoped you would,” Roselle said. Her red mouth was curled upwards a little at the ends. She was leading the way before the two men and a few steps above them, so she was now just taller than Gawain. 

“Would you like to take a glass of wine with us?” Bertilak said when their gaits evened out at the top of the landing.

“I should love that dearly, and anything else that you might share,” Gawain said, making himself blush.

“Would you like to come to our room, then?” Bertilak said, and when Gawain agreed, the de Hautdeserts lead him to the large set of doors at the end of the corridor. 

Inside was a spacious room, with tall ceilings, large windows with glass panes that were frosted with ice in the winter night, a wide hearth that had a fire burning low, and a comfortable-looking set of chairs and tables set up before it. There was also, of course, the bed. It too was large, and judging from the thickness of the mattress and volume of blankets, looked to be soft. 

Bertilak went to the hearth and began adding a few more logs, while Roselle walked to a cabinet Gawain had missed on his glance of the room, and said, “Would you both like a drink?”

“Yes please,” Gawain said, glancing to Bertilak who also assented.

A moment later they were seated together, Gawain finding himself between them again. He was once more pressed close enough that he felt none of the winter’s cold that was surely blowing about the castle. 

It was Roselle who kissed him first, as she had earlier in the week. He could taste the sweet fruitiness of the wine, but she pulled back after the first brush of their lips. Gawain smiled as she raised a dark eyebrow just slightly, then turned to Bertilak, kissing the lord just as gently as the lady just had him. 

They took turns kissing him like that, first soft and quick, then deeper and longer. He sat between them, eyes shut, feeling fingers caress his cheeks and jaw, and a moment of cool air before the other pair of lips was pressed warmly against his own. He was breathless before they were done with him, and a bit dizzy. 

“Um,” Gawain said, taking a deep breath, “Just in case it wasn’t obvious, I’ve never slept with someone before.”

“If there’s anything you find yourself disliking, or you find you don’t like it once we start, please say so, and we can stop,” Bertilak said. 

“I will,” Gawain said, Roselle’s hand still stroking his cheek. As the lord undid Gawain’s belt, she reached around to tug off his robe, leaving him in his loose-hanging tunic and his hose. He was warm even still, pressed so close to them both. Even with his eyes shut, he could still tell which one of them was kissing him, since he could feel Bertilak’s beard against his own smooth face.

There was a moment of cool air caressing his lips before Roselle gently cupped his face and turned him to face her, so she could take his mouth in turn. “We should move to the bed,” she said once they had pulled back. Gawain could feel the breath from her words on his lips, and he agreed.

They took a moment to stand up without pulling anyone down, since by now they were beginning to get tangled together. The glasses they left on the table, half-full still. 

Gawain sat on the edge of the bed with Roselle straddling his legs, leaning back to kiss Bertilak as he began to unlace the back of her bodice. With one hand behind him to remain balanced, Gawain reached up with the other to brush Roselle’s hair to the side and take out some of the pins, setting those aside. Her girdle was tied in the front, so Gawain loosened that and Bertilak slipped it off her. Her dress was gaping at the neckline after that, the white of her chemise underneath peeking through, and the curve of her breasts. After a nod from her, Gawain slowly tugged the bodice down to her waist, before Bertilak’s arms were around her waist and lifting her just a touch, kissing her, leaving Gawain to pull her gown all the way off. 

He had never seen a woman in her underclothes before, let alone had one on his lap. The fabric of her chemise was soft, and it hung around her body, catching on her hips and dipping low over her breasts which were now quite visible. Roselle and Bertilak were stunning together. Gawain watched them kiss for a long moment, seeing their hands tangle in one another’s hair and begin to move, before they broke apart and Roselle looked down at him with a smile.

“Now you,” she said, reaching down and slipping her hands under his tunic. 

He raised his arms as she pulled it off, throwing it aside. He had a moment of worry, but neither of them were looking at him with any less interest than before — with more, if anything. 

Roselle moved off him and towards the centre of the bed, leaning back a bit and motioning for them to both join her. She had already kicked off her slippers, but Gawain had yet to remove his own boots, and had no wish to track sleet or dirt into the bed.

“Allow me,” Bertilak said, getting down to his knees. He spread Gawain’s legs a bit, and the brush of fingers on his inner thighs felt shockingly intimate. Bertilak smoothly unlaced the boots and moved them away, before running a hand up Gawain’s leg up to rest on his hip. 

Bertilak sat on the bed, and Gawain dipped with the mattress towards him as he leaned in to kiss once again. The hand on his waist gave a little tug, and he followed as Bertilak moved to the centre of the bed.

“And why are you still dressed, husband?” Roselle said, the hint of a laugh in her voice as she reached around to unlace Bertilak’s shirt. Gawain reached down to help with Bertilak’s belt, and between the two of them he was quickly undressed to his hose. 

Gawain paused, still sat nearly atop Bertilak, and placed his hands on the lord’s chest. There were only a few scars, and the strong musculature that was plain even through his clothes was even more apparent now, with the wide shoulders and thick arms now clearly visible. His chest hair was thick, like his beard and hair.

“Are you still alright?” Bertilak said, keeping his hands still.

“Yes,” Gawain said. He was sure he was blushing still, but he didn’t care about that. Roselle leaned forward to kiss him, pressing against Bertilak’s back as she did, one of her breasts beginning to spill overtop her chemise, a hint of brownish-pink just visible. He shut his eyes as he opened his mouth, and one of the hands on his waist moved slowly as he felt lips brush against his neck and move down to his collarbone, then down to his chest. He gasped wordlessly into the kiss as one of his nipples was pinched. As warm lips pressed to the other, he couldn’t help the jolt that ran through his body, and made him press forward almost too hard against Roselle’s mouth.

“Sorry,” Gawain said.

“No need to apologize,” Roselle said, shifting over to Gawain as Bertilak straightened up, smiling a bit but leaving his hands where they were, still gently caressing. “May we undress you?”

“Uh, alright. I, um,” Gawain began.

“If you don’t want to—”

“It’s not that,” Gawain said. “I’m, um, just a bit nervous.”

One of them, he couldn’t see who, caressed his hair and smoothed it, and did something for a bit of the nerves, too, if only somewhat. 

“Shall I go first?” Roselle said, kneeling back. Gawain nodded, and shuffled a bit so he sat closer to Bertilak, the hand still in his hair, and the warm press of chest against his back. Roselle had arranged herself so the hem of her chemise was spread around her in a circle, but she lifted it up and over her head in a smooth motion. She had underpants as well, but those she slipped off just as easily. Gawain could no nothing but stare for a moment as she grinned at them both, her hair spilling over her shoulders to end over her breasts, sitting there with no apparent unease. 

“Let me hold you for a moment, and Bertilak can finish undressing as well,” Roselle said, and Gawain went to her with open arms. With no cloth to cover her now, the feel of her pressed to his chest, then kissing him just under the jaw was nearly too much. Perhaps noticing this, she stopped kissing him and arranged them sitting together like he had been with Bertilak a moment before, but took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. 

Bertilak stood up from the bed to unlace the rest of his clothes. It was clearer what to expect with the lord, but when he stepped clear of his hose, again Gawain simply looked on for a good moment. His legs were thickly muscled like the rest of his body, and if he had not made it apparent enough through word and action that he was pleased with the progression of the evening thus far, his cock would have made that apparent enough.

“Still alright?” Bertilak said.

Gawain nodded, tried not to swallow, and said, “Yes. I… you’re both beautiful, I…” He cut himself off, and felt Roselle’s lips again press to the back of his hand. 

“Why, thank you Gawain. We both think you’re rather handsome yourself,” Roselle said.

“Indeed. When I first came to court, on that long meandering task for the initial challenge, even before you stood up to accept the challenge when none else would, I still found myself drawn to you. You’re very handsome, and at first glance, your hair was striking,” Bertilak said. 

“My hair?” Gawain said, unconsciously reaching up to touch it. His hair, like that of most of his brothers and their father, was red.

“Yes, and it’s still striking even now, when it changes colour in the light. Sometimes its fiery, or like copper. Now, it looks like red-gold,” Bertilak said.

“You’re too kind to me,” Gawain said, his voice a bit quieter.

“We mean it,” Bertilak said, coming back to the bed. “And you are deserving of every kindness.”

Gawain didn’t know how to answer that, so he moved forward to meet Bertilak, grabbing him around the shoulders and kissing him, open-mouthed and hard. 

He broke it off after a moment, and also moved off the bed. “Let me just…” He reached down to unfasten his own laces, and quickly pulled off his hose. It wasn’t as though they were especially covering, but they were something, and he felt a moment of awkwardness before they beckoned him back over. Gawain went, and they started kissing him all over, and said that he was beautiful. 

Roselle laid back after a moment, hair spilling out onto the pillow, crocking a finger to lure Gawain down to her as she left him between her legs.

“Is this alright?” she said.

“Yes,” Gawain said, bending to press his mouth to her neck, then breast, as had been done to him before. She leaned up into his touch, and into Bertilak’s as he moved to her side and kissed her, a hand caressing its way up her thigh and between her legs. Roselle gasped and 

“May I help?” Gawain said, looking with some interest to where Bertilak’s hand was stroking her. The lord grinned. 

“Yes, yes, please,” Roselle said, eyes half lidded. 

Gawain reached between her legs as well, feeling that she was soft and wet. Bertilak directed him towards the small bud at the top of her entrance while he moved lower, his fingers pressing gently into her. She let out a quiet little moan, almost more of a gasp, and Gawain paused just to make sure she liked it. From the encouragements she whispered between other little sounds that were becoming more frequent, it was evident that she more than liked it. Gawain kissed her stomach and between her breasts until Roselle’s voice went up in pitch before she cried out louder than before, and shuddered.

She shut her eyes for a moment, still breathing heavily, as Bertilak then Gawain pulled back from her. “If, in a minute, you would like to make love to me, Gawain, I would be very pleased,” Roselle said, eyes still closed, chest still rising and falling.

“I’ll do my best,” Gawain said, and looked to Bertilak. 

“You’ll get the hang of it, and I’m sure Roselle will tell you if you do otherwise,” Bertilak said, and Roselle poked his leg. Bertilak just smiled at her, then turned back to Gawain, and said, “Now then, before you fulfill our lady’s request, perhaps we might give you a bit of attention.”

Gawain nodded, and moved over to lay between them as he was beckoned. Roselle, still recovering, ran a hand gently down his back as Bertilak’s hands began to roam further down his body.

“Again, if you don’t like anything,” Bertilak began.

“I’ll say so,” Gawain finished, a bit breathless once more. “I’ve liked everything so far, I think I shall like more, especially if it’s with you and Roselle.”

That made Bertilak smile again, and he heard a little soft chuckle from Roselle. Gawain shut his eyes as Bertilak kissed him again, hands still gentle as one stayed on Gawain’s chest and the other caressed a leg, then moved carefully to his cock. The first touch made him jolt a bit as well. It was one thing for him to touch himself, and it was another thing entirely for another person to have their hand on his cock, but it was far from unpleasant. 

Before long, Gawain began to have a hard time concentrating on kissing, and found that he was unable to stop the soft little noises that he now was making. It was more than he had ever felt at once before, this whole evening was, being with two people he was so fond of like this. 

“I’m… I won’t be able to…” Gawain managed to gasp out. The hand withdrew, and he took a moment to regain his breath and make certain he wasn’t about to embarrass himself.

“Are you still alright?” Roselle said.

“More than alright,” Gawain said, smiling a little. “Um, for making love… is it possible to, er, all be involved? I’ve never had sex with a man or a woman or both at once, but…”

“We certainly can,” Roselle said, looking to Bertilak who nodded. “Gawain, come here and kiss me first and let Bertilak make certain you’re ready.”

Gawain held himself over her as she instructed, dipping his mouth to her breast again as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. There was the sound of fabric rustling behind him and the mattress shifted, before he heard the sound of something being uncorked.

“This will be a bit strange at first,” Bertilak said, running a hand down the back of Gawain’s thigh, “But it’s to make certain it doesn’t hurt later. If you need me to stop or slow down, that’s easily enough done.”

“Of course,” Gawain said, keeping himself propped up still. “I… trust you both, very much.”

Roselle smiled, cupping his chin with a hand and stroking his lips with her thumb. 

He moved back to kissing her neck and asked if she would like him to touch her between her legs again (the answer was yes), so Gawain did as she requested. As he was carefully stroking her to get a sense of what she liked, he felt a hand caress his own bottom, and a slick finger slip into him from behind. It was strange at first. It did make sense that it would be weird, he figured, since a finger was inside of him. A second was added, and the fingers brushed up very deliberately against something inside of him that made him groan and unconsciously press back against the touch.

“There we are, does that feel good?” Bertilak said.

“Yes, I, uh, didn’t know about this,” Gawain said, still unsure of the words. That didn’t matter so much at this moment, though, as Roselle reached forward to brush her fingers over and around his cock and behind him Bertilak began to move his fingers in earnest. 

After some time of this teasing, Bertilak withdrew his fingers completely which was more disappointing than Gawain would have thought. Roselle opened her legs wider, and said, “Gawain, I would very much like you to make love to me now.” She had her legs hooked around his by now, and helped to guide him between her legs and into her.

She was still soft and wet, but he was still scared of hurting her, so Gawain went slowly. It felt like it was going to be too much, and once he was all the way in her, he had to pause a moment to steady his breathing.

“I’m alright,” Gawain said, once he felt in slightly better control of himself. “Bertilak, will you…”

“Just relax for a moment,” Bertilak said. His hands were on Gawain’s hips, and he felt the press of something larger than the fingers had been pressing at his entrance. Slowly like Gawain just before, Bertilak pressed into him. An arm wrapped around Gawain’s chest, and the other was planted on the mattress for support. Just when Gawain was sure that Bertilak would never fit if this wasn’t it, he felt Bertilak lean fully over him and a quiet groan from just behind him.

Gawain shut his own eyes, feeling the fullness from behind and the warmth from in front. This was going to be too much in a few seconds, he had to move, someone had to move before he exploded. 

He didn’t realize he had said something along those lines aloud until Bertilak said, “Alright,” and Roselle said, “Not too fast to start, Bertilak.” The lord agreed again, and began to move, which in turn encouraged Gawain to move in Roselle.

Gawain didn’t realize as he began to gasp and moan, eyes tightly shut, one hand tightly wrapped into Roselle’s and the other gripping the blankets, as she she held his hand with equal tightness and reached up with the other hand to pull Bertilak down to kiss her.

Bertilak set the pace for all of them, listening when Roselle and Gawain told him it was alright to go faster. Gawain was sure he wouldn’t last very long like this, so moved his hand that had been grabbing the blankets between Roselle’s legs again, which made her cry out her approval. 

Hearing her just as Bertilak shifted just so within him sent Gawain over the edge. He cried out wordlessly as he finished, breathing heavily even as the pleasure washed through his whole body and mind. 

He tried to keep his fingers working, and Gawain must have been lucky with his stroking or else Roselle was just as close as he had been, because she moaned a moment later, and he felt her clenching around him. 

From there, it was another few moments before Bertilak, too, found his release. The preceding movements were almost too much for Gawain, who still felt some sort of pleasurable tingle through his whole body, even from the last thrusts, which felt deeper than the earlier ones. The final one shook through his body along with the low satisfied sigh from Bertilak.

When they disentangled themselves after a minute or two, they were all out of breath from making love, and Gawain found himself drained of energy in the most pleasant way. He lay back between them after they had all cleaned up, more than contented and pleased. Roselle and Bertilak leaned over him to kiss each other, then they both bent down to kiss him before they laid down beside him. Gawain shut his eyes, head falling further into the pillow, still feeling content and happy as he drifted off.

It was morning when he awoke. He sat up slowly, different muscles than from his usual exercises feeling sore. To either side of him, Roselle and Bertilak were just beginning to stir. The bed curtains had been pulled most of the way closed at some point in the night, but were open just enough for the the pale light of the winter morning to make its way in.

“Morning,” Bertilak said, starting to sit up as Roselle still blinked and stretched.

“Good morning,” Gawain said. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, but when they smiled at him there was nothing to do but for him to smile back.

“Good morning,” Roselle said, still stretching. 

Gawain noticed that they were both studying him but trying to be subtle, so he said, deciding that his usual path of honesty was best, “Thank you for last night. That was wonderful beyond words. I, uh, if you would still like for me to remain as your guest here for a time, I would be honoured, and would love to remain here, with both of you.”

“We’d love for you to stay, as long as you’d like,” Roselle said.

Bertilak nodded, and said, “Consider this your home, if you like.”

Once more, Gawain couldn’t keep the smile from his face, and this time he was the one who leaned over to kiss each of them in turn.


	2. Returning to Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and Guinevere are deeply in love with one another, but they both find themselves quite fond of Arthur as well, who's fond of them each in turn. This might have an easier solution than they all think...

Gawain returned to court a month later, with Roselle and Bertilak, once the snows had melted somewhat to allow for travel less hazardous than his journey out. Arthur, Gawain’s uncle and the king, was more than happy to meet them both, and extended an invitation for them both to visit and remain at court for as long as they chose. Guinevere, the queen and Gawain’s aunt through marriage, was also happy enough to meet them both, though she was understandably somewhat wary of Bertilak at first since he did survive a beheading through some fairy magic in the great hall, but she and Roselle instantly got along as though they had known one another for years. 

Kay, the seneschal, appeared to have his hands full with planning yet another feast and ball for the king, so he didn’t have time for more than a quick greeting, but he promised Gawain that he wished to hear more of his adventure later in the week, when he would have some time free. Lancelot, the queen’s champion and one of Gawain’s good friends, had come back to court sometime while Gawain had been away, and they were delighted to be reunited.

“It is good to see you again, my friend,” Lancelot said, grasping Gawain’s hand. He greeted Lord and Lady de Hautdesert as well, and was his usual friendly self, but Gawain noticed there was an edge of some worry or somberness under his friend’s usual expressions, which he asked about as soon as they were speaking alone after Lancelot took Gawain to see some of their other friends and his brothers.

“And if there is anything that I may do to help, Lancelot, please simply ask. I know that my brother Gareth certainly adores you as though you were one of our brothers, and I would do anything in my power to make certain that you are happy and well,” Gawain said.

Lancelot paused, searching Gawain’s face for something, before he sighed and leaned back against the wall of the armoury, where they were stowing away some training weapons someone else had left out that they both felt the need to put away. “You have always been a good friend to me, Gawain, far better than I deserve,” Lancelot said, letting out a long sigh. “Thank you for that.”

“There is no need to thank me for that, since you have been as loyal to me in turn, and there is no need to disparage yourself like that. You’re a wonderful knight and an even better person,” Gawain said.

Lancelot’s mouth twisted into a smile that had none of his usual good humour in it, and looked almost closer to a grimace. “If you will allow me to confess to you, I have been carrying in my heart something most treasonous which will surely disprove those words,” he said, a little of his French accent from his youth coming through as he lost some of the cultivated polish in his words he had worked hard to maintain. He paused for another moment, long enough that it seemed he had thought better of speaking, before Lancelot said, “For a long while now, I have been in love with Queen Guinevere, and she with I. It is… something more than a simple admiration as well.”

Before his most recent time away from court, the insinuation would doubtless have gone over Gawain’s head, but he nodded slowly.

“The worst part is, I respect the king very much, both as my lord and as a man. I am too fond of him to treat him in such a manner, and Guinevere too feels this way, yet we still…” Lancelot’s speech dropped off, and his eyes looked a bit watery. “I am sorry, I should not burden you with this.”

“Please, it’s alright,” Gawain said, stepping forward to grab his friend’s arm, which was shaking. “I… would be lying if I said I had not noticed how fond you and the queen are of one another, but I did not know it was a fondness of this sort. Though, I have also noticed that the king seems to be very fond of you and the queen, of course.”

Lancelot’s eyes widened. “Surely you cannot mean that! He is my lord, that would be…”

Gawain gave a half shrug. “I can only say what I have noticed, and now I think I have a better idea of these things. You would need to speak to Queen Guinevere and the king about this, but I have learned something in this area of late.” So Gawain took a deep breath of his own, and began to tell Lancelot about his romantic relationship with Bertilak and Roselle.

***

The king and queen left the feast early that night, and after searching fruitlessly for Lancelot for a time, Kay asked Gawain where the champion had gone to, since there were some letters for him that had been accidentally given to Kay instead. Kay hadn’t seen Lancelot leave, and he loudly said that he hoped the champion hadn’t gone and left on some secret adventure yet again.

“I think he’s gone to bed. I, uh, think you should wait to give it to him in the morning. Just, you know. He might be asleep,” Gawain said, though he doubted Lancelot was sleeping just this moment.

Kay gave him a look with one raised eyebrow, but agreed to leave it for the moment. Gawain smiled to himself, and at the glances from Roselle and Bertilak, he said quietly, “I shall explain later,” and enjoyed the rest of the supper with his lovers and friends all about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so uh this had to happen  
> I love Lancelot and Guinevere together so much but uh this would've solved so much  
> I regret nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been somewhere in the back of my head since first reading Sir Gawain and the Green Knight in first year, and I've finally written it at the end of my MA. The fix-it comes from changing the misogynistic ending and making it the love story I and hopefully others hoped it would be.
> 
> Thank you so much to CharismaticAlpaca for the edits and motivation!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, any comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
